


Rewind

by BambiWithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the tags you need...., F/M, So....stuff, Tags will give it all away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWithLove/pseuds/BambiWithLove





	Rewind

Zayn looked himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his skin pale, his eyes blood red. Not bloodshot red, no, the irises themselves red as blood. Anger filled his body, though his face remained pale. He turned around and gazed at the bed, images flashing through his head.  
  
 _Hands touching bare skin. Lips against necks, breasts, bare stomachs. Clothes scattered on the floor. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Soft pink lips. Delicate sun kissed skin._  
  
He blinked and turned back to the mirror, his eyes darkened and returned to the almost golden brown color they were before. He grabbed the mirror off the wall and threw it to the floor, watching the pieces shatter at his feet. ”Ah!” Was all he screamed as he stormed out of the second floor bedroom and down the long hallway. He made his way down the stairs, but a pair of hands grabbed at his arm. He turned, raising his other hand, but stopped as his friend looked him in the eyes.  
  
“What are you doing?” His friend asked. Zayn let his hand fall as he looked at the blue eyed boy. His eyes, his hair, it all reminded him of her. He couldn’t hurt him.  
  
“I’m done, Niall. I’m leaving.” Niall wrapped Zayn in a hug. If he could, Zayn would cry, but it wasn’t possible. “You can’t keep me locked in this house.”  
  
Niall let go of his friend and shook his head, “No, I can’t.” He looked at the ground. “I need to protect you; we need to protect you. Louis, Harry, Liam and I care about you. We have been through so much that we can’t just look past this and let you go off and kill yourself.” He looked up again, “You can’t just leave us. What do you think it would do to us?” Zayn knew he was right. His fists clenched and he turned into the dark living room. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.  
  
Niall watched helplessly as his friend left him standing there. His eyes were teary and his whole being hurt. He felt wrong about doing this; guilting his friend. But he knew it was right. If Zayn walked out that door, nothing was going to save him, no one was going to see him again. No one could handle that. No one wanted him to just disappear.  
  
Needless to say, the fans had heard nothing from him in weeks; the guys had to play it off, “Zayn’s taking a break. He hasn't been feeling well.” They would say. The fans believed them and it killed the boys to lie to the only people supporting them, the only people keeping their careers stable. Without the fans, they were jobless.  
  
Zayn stopped on MTV and watched as they counted down the top songs. “What Makes You Beautiful” was in at number 4. Zayn gazed at himself. He was different then, so carefree and happy. Life had changed in such a short amount of time. The American tour ended nearly 5 months ago, but they were due back in America soon. Zayn couldn’t go. He couldn’t leave the house, he could never just go where he wanted again. When there were shows or interviews, Zayn just didn’t go. It was so bad, they even had to start recording from home. He was down for the count, but he wasn’t giving up. Nothing would stop him from singing with his friends, though he couldn’t do live shows, not right now, he could still work on the new CD.  
  
Louis soon walked in the room, he sat down and smiled at his friend. “Fresh Prince marathon?” Zayn shrugged and gazed at Louis’ TOMS. He looked at the bare skin beneath them. A small smiled was all Zayn had in him. The small smile because there was something that hadn’t changed. Louis still didn’t wear socks. It was refreshing. Few things were the same. Even the boys were acting different around him, almost as if Zayn himself were breakable. It was the opposite. The boy was nearly indestructible at this point. Nothing could hurt him…nothing physical.  
  
Louis put in the Season 1 DVD. Zayn focused on the TV as his friend laughed. Hit turned his mind to her again. Her voice appeared in his head,  _“My love, come to me.”_  She said, Zayn sat there silently,  _“I love you; come to me.”_  She said. Zayn stood, but Louis placed his arm out in front of him.  
  
“Not again.” He said, his eyes falling on Zayn’s hardened face. “She’s not really talking to you. It’s all in your head.” Louis may have been weaker than Zayn, but he still tried his hardest.  
  
Zayn fell back on the couch and turned away from Lou, “She is, you guys don’t understand. She wants me to go with her.”  
  
“You can’t.”  
  
“I can!” Zayn fought back, his eyes suddenly on Louis, “You see, when it comes down to it, you have nothing over me! I am stronger, I am faster, I am everything you wish you were!” A low growl came from the back of his throat.  
  
Louis didn’t seem bothered. Harry, Niall and Liam all ran into the room, ready to help Louis. But Louis knew what he had to say, “She isn’t calling you, why would she?”  
  
“She loves me.”  
  
“You killed her Zayn. You. Killed. Her.” Louis stood his ground.  
  
Zayn glared, he shook his head. “I didn’t. I couldn’t have.” He whispered, his mind raced. “I love her, I would never.” The muscles in his jaw tightened.  
  
Louis looked behind him, his friends looked back. Harry stepped forward. “Zayn, we’ve been through this, mate. More times than we need to. How do you not remember?” His green eyes met Zayn’s.  
  
“Because you are all crazy.” He fought back.  
  
Liam stepped forward, “Dude, you need to think. Think really hard.”  
  
And he did. His eyes moved around the room as he tried to remember the past few months. Pictures flashed just as before.  
  
 _A small smile. A big laugh. Small hands touching his. A ring in a box. The ring on her hand. Her blonde hair tied up, curled, red._  
  
Zayn flinched. He turned away from everyone as he started remembering.  
  
 _”What are you doing?” A smile formed across her lips as she sat down at the table he had set. “Really, you don’t need to do anything so special.”  
  
Zayn sat across from her and laughed, “Don’t worry, it’s no problem. Besides, tonight is special.” It was their 2 year anniversary. Two long a happy years. “I’m glad you surrendered your kitchen for me, I would have done it at my place, but you know the guys.” She nodded and picked up her fork, eyeing the salad he had set in front of her.  
  
They ate in silence for a while. Zayn’s palms were getting sweaty as the ring box felt heavy in his jeans pocket. She hadn’t noticed the way he was acting, she always felt he was weird in his own ways. It was nothing new. “So how was your day? Happy to be back home?” She brought the napkin to her mouth and wiped lightly.  
  
“The plane ride was hell, as usual. But I am happy to finally be back with you.” His hand reached over to hers as she mouthed and “aw”. He rubbed his thumb lightly across her skin. “How was yours?”  
  
She shrugged, “I honestly had just woken up when I realized it was time to get to the airport.” They both laughed. When they finished their salads, Zayn grabbed the plates and set them in the sink. He grabbed the other plates sitting beside the stove. He placed one in front of her and sat down with his. “Aw, you made me chicken parmesan, my favorite.” She blew him a quick kiss and dug into her meal.  
  
Silence fell over them once again. They ate, Zayn’s heart was racing as they cleared their plates. He quickly grabbed them and put them in the sink as well. It was time for dessert, time for the big finish. He grabbed the cupcakes from a box. One was pink frosted, the other frosted blue. Inside the pink one was the ring. The box was placed in his pocket, just in case. He knew he wouldn’t need it. He could feel her saying “yes”, but that never stopped the nerves.  
  
He placed the cupcake down and smiled at her. She happily took a small bite of it. “These are really good! Where did you get them?”  
  
Zayn stared at her cupcake, “Harry’s old boss.” She brought the cupcake back up to her mouth but stopped.  
  
“You’re not going to eat?” She asked, Zayn quickly lifted the cupcake and bit into it. He smiled at her as she laughed. She took another bite and made a face. She used the napkin and spit the cupcake out, “Harry’s boss should not make cup….” Her voice trailed as she looked in the napkin, her eyes moved from it to Zayn. “W-what?”  
  
Zayn stood and got down on one knee, she turned and shook her head, “Baby, you are my world. I know it’s only been two years but I couldn’t wait. I can’t imagine a life without you.” He pulled it out of the chocolate crumbs, he blew on the ring so there was nothing on it. “I want you to be my wife, Olivia…will you marry me?” He held the ring toward her, shaking slightly.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded, “Of course, stupid!” She laughed and hugged him tightly, pulling back to accept the ring as he slid it on her finger._  
  
Zayn stood and looked at his friends, “What are you guys getting at? My fiancé is probably home waiting for me right now.” The boys shook their heads and looked at each other. Quickly they grabbed their friend, pulling him down on the couch. “What is your problem.” He whipped his arm, sending Liam flying across the room. He paused, “I’m so sorry…but how?” Zayn looked at Liam as he groaned and picked himself up.  
  
“Zayn, do you remember what happened to you after you proposed. Remember what happened when you were walking home?” Niall let go of Zayn.  
  
Zayn’s head was starting to hurt now, it was pounding. “I can’t think.” He said. Harry rushed out of the room and brought back a dark cup with a straw. Zayn quickly drank it, the sweet liquid warming his body and clearing his head. When he was feeling better, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the walk home.  
  
 _The air was a bit chilly, it was stupid of him to leave his jacket at home. But being well past midnight, there were no fans, so he could get home quicker. No reason to really complain.  
  
He took the alley way, it was long and dark, but he’d walked it many times. Taking it meant cutting down at least 10 minutes of walking, it was worth it. His heart was still racing, hours after she said yes, his heart was still racing.  
  
A smiled formed on his face, but vanished soon after. Footsteps followed him. ‘Could be anything.’ Zayn thought to himself. ‘Probably a crazed fan too scared to come talk.’ He added. So he ignored it, but the footsteps picked up and soon sounded like someone running. Instinct kicked in and Zayn let his feet move faster. He was sprinting now, but something collided with his back. It felt like a huge ton of rocks crashing down on him.  
  
He tried to fight back, tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. He looked up into the blood red eyes of the man on top of him. Points shined in the dim light of the street only feet away. A small chuckle was heard before pain shot through Zayn’s body, starting at his neck.  
  
He kicked and tried to fight, but the more he tried, the weaker he became. It wasn’t long before he was blacking out, only to wake up in his fiancé’s bed. He turned, but all he saw was an empty bed. A metallic smell filled his nostrils._  
  
Zayn blanked. His hand shot up to his neck, Harry knelt beside him, “Good, good. You remember.”  
  
Louis placed his hand on top of Zayn’s and moved it from his neck, “Now do you remember what happened to Olivia? You have to do this, mate. It’s for your own good.” Zayn sighed and closed his eyes again, sadness filled his body just before the memory played like a movie.  
  
 _Zayn stood and walked out of the bedroom, “Liv, you here?” He called, there was no reply. He walked to the bathroom and rubbed his eyes. He turned the sink on and noticed for the first time the red on his hands. He looked up and saw he was covered in it. His mouth was rimmed with the dark coloring. His eyes were the same, he ran back to the bedroom and noticed the sheets where he was laying damp and red as well. Had he bled that much?  
  
His eyes shifted around the room, a small trail lead to the closet, he followed it. He opened the door and fell to his knees. Olivia was staring back at him, lifeless her eyes tore into his. He touched her cold body and shook.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. Her blonde hair was dyed red with blood, her neck ripped open, bite marks ran along her arms, her shoulder, her legs. Everywhere. There was not a clean spot on her. Her clothes were nearly ripped off her body, fabric almost completely gone. Zayn tried to cry, but nothing happened. He was dry. He screamed against her neck and rocked._  
  
Liam and Louis shook him, Zayn snapped out of the flash back. “She was murdered; someone murdered her!” He screamed. The boys all looked at him, tears streaming down their faces. They all felt for him, all hurt with him.  
  
“Zayn, you did it.” Niall spoke quietly, stepping back a bit.  
  
“Liar! I would never, I loved her!” He stood at an alarming speed, nearly stumbling when he noticed his friend moving away with fear. “What am I?”  
  
“Y-you died, Zayn. You told us everything after you called. You died and then you killed her.” Louis nearly reached for him, but kept his hands locked at his sides.  
  
Zayn fell to the floor and grabbed his chest, he felt no heart beat. His hands moved to his neck, no pulse. There was nothing. “I’m a monster.” He stood and ran for the door. The sunbeams bursting through the window burned his skin, he cried out in pain.  
  
“You can’t go out, you’ll burn to death.” Liam came up behind him. Zayn gave him a questioning look. “You died in the alley way…the man who attacked you was a vampire, he bit you and left you to die. Something must have happened, because he turned you into one too.”  
  
If Zayn’s heart had worked, he knew it would have stopped. The world was spinning now. He was a monster, he killed the love of his life and could do nothing about it.  
  
The boys quickly grabbed his arms and helped him up the stairs. They brought him into the bedroom and forced him in bed. He looked at them all before looking at the shattered pieces of mirror on the floor. His eyes moved to the windows, they were covered and boarded up.  
  
They left him alone, shutting the door behind them. Zayn gazed at the dull gray walls. Pictures flashed in his mind again.  
  
 _Red. Everything was red. She was in bed. She looked at him. Fear. Her mouth formed an ugly ‘o’. She was on the floor. She was gone and there was only red._  
  
He killed her, he remembered now.  
  
 _He was so hungry, he was just so hungry. He could sense the blood pumping in her veins. She looked so good, his head hurt. He crawled into bed beside her and kissed her neck. She turned to look at him, but she screamed. All she saw was blood. He was covered in it. Before she could say anything, his teeth sunk into her neck, he bit and pulled back, bringing skin with him, leaving a gushing wound. The blood tasted amazing. He leaned in for more. Her hand met his face, her fist hitting his jaw._  
  
He pulled back and looked at her, she pushed herself off the bed and tried to run, she fell to the ground. He watched her as she pulled herself to the closet, locking the door. He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. His hands tried to turn the knob, but nothing. She screamed, “Go away, leave.” But they hushed.  
  
Anger, all he felt was anger. His fist met the knob and it shattered. He opened the door and finished her off.  
  
This wasn’t right, Zayn could see it wasn’t right. He murdered her, he couldn’t stop himself, he just murdered her. Why was he still alive, why did she die? Why didn’t he die in the alley, why did he come back? Questions ran through his head. It all resulted in fury.  
  
He jumped out of the bed and ran to the window, his fist hitting the boards. The sound of pounding feet up the stairs stopped him long enough to see his friends opening the door. They tried to grab him, but he tossed them away like nothing, “I’m not going to live here without her!” He screamed, picking them up one by one and tossing them out the bedroom door. He quickly slammed it shut and pushed the dresser against it. The work was effortless. It felt as though none of it weighed a thing.  
  
He turned back to the windows and gripped the boards. If he was a vampire, the sun would surely kill him, he deserved none of what he had, he didn’t deserve to live. Slowly, sunbeams shone through, burning his skin. But he didn’t stop. When there was enough room, he shattered the window with his fist. The sun filled the room, his body felt like it was on fire. The sounds of banging were the last thing he heard before turning to ash.


End file.
